No, actually, I'm not gay
by SunlightYellowCherryXxX
Summary: Sasuke returned, but Sakura isn't the same. And to top it all off, the dobe thinks he is gay! Sasuke X Sakura, One shot! Rated T for some curse words! P.S I suck at Summaries.


**Heeey! Okay, so this is a new One-Shot I wrote for Sasuke and Sakura. Its a little sudle, and Sasuke is a bit OOC, but oh well. I like it ; D So. Read, and enjoy. **

**Oh yeah, and By the way. I don't own Naruto, or any of the songs I may or may not put into this story!**

Sasuke was walking down a street in Konoha. Fan girls watching, stalking, every move he made. It was creepy man! Sasuke finally stopped, getting annoyed he was being stalked.

Sasuke had come back to Konoha about a year ago, he killed Itachi, and defeated Orochimaru. When he came back, he excepted everything to be the same, and he was right. The only thing that really changed, was that, that ugly, clingy, flat-chested, big-foreheaded, annoying girl, was now a beautiful, curvy, independant, woman. He had only been gone for five years, FIVE YEARS DAMNIT! And yet she had grown this much.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN!! GO OUT WITH ME?!" One annoying fangirl shouted.

"No"

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!! MARRY ME?!" Another one screamed.

"No"

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN!" That's all Sasuke heard, before he disappeared with the wind.

He was sitting at his favorite stop in Konoha, on top of the great Hokage's heads. _'I can't believe the village could change in such a short amount of time... Naruto Hokage?! Naruto and Hinata Getting married? Ino and Shikamaru getting married and having a kid? Sakura surpassing Tsunade? Sakura... Yes Sakura... She is what is bothering me the most I s'pose... I mean... Now shes strong... Shes Indedendant... Shes... Shes...'_

**"Hot?"**

_'What the hell man... who are you?'_

**' Freeeking idiot... I'm your Inner...'**

_'...Inner? Whaaaaaat?'_

**' Holy Friggin... I am you. Your Consensus. Effing teme..'**

_' Ohhhh... and NO, shes NOT hot..'_

**' Dude. Yes she is...'**

_' No, 'Dude' she isn't!'_

**' Yes she is actually...'**

_'Whatever man, she is, but I don't care.'_

**' Yes you do! And you know, if you don't get a girlfriend soon, people are gonna start to think your gay...'**

_'No they won-'_

"Hey Sas-Gay! Get down here for a second!" The blond Hokage yelled to his ' Gay ' friend.

"Mother Fucking Hell..." Sasuke mutter as Inner said something about "I told you so"

Sasuke channeled chakara into his feet, and jumped off the second Hokage's head. Landing on the ground with a soft 'thump'.

"Heeeeey Sasuke!"

"Hn. What do you want dobe?" Sasuke grumbled.

"We are going to the bar tonight. Its a guys night out." Naruto shouted happily.

"What! Nooo! Why?!" Sasuke protested.

"Well. We thought us guys we take you somewhere nice, so you can fianally tell us your gay!" Naruto grinned, and Sasuke fumed, punshing Naruto on the head. REALLY hard.

"I'm not gay." Sasuke gritted out.

"Then how come you have never had a girlfriend teme?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head.

"None of your buisness..." Sasuke muttered and looked away.

"Oh well. Your com..ing tonight, weather you want to, or not. Its an order!" Naruto beamed, and then jumped into the air, dissapearing altogether.

Suske huffed, and walked home. Noticing all the fangirls following him. Sasuke sighed, once he reached his house, he went in, and took a shower.

When he got out of the shower, he threw on a pair of Batman boxers **(A/N hahaha, don't ask, I love Batman)**baggy, fadded jeans with a rip in one knee, and a black muscle shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. He sighed again, and walked out the door.

--

With The Girls!

"Come on Sakura! We know your off early today!! Your coming! You NEED a boyfriend!" Hinata practically screamed. Yeah, Hinata got over her stuttering problem when she married Naruto.

"Yeah! Come on Saki! It will be fun!" Ino pleaded too.

"I am NOT going!" Sakura shouted back nehind the closed door.

"Sakura..." Tenten started off, growling. "You have one minute to decide if you are coming out here, or Tenten and I are coming in there.." Temari finished the sentence for her.

Sakura gulped, and quickly jumped in the shower.

_59_

_58_

_57_

_56_

_55_

_54_

_53_

_52_

_51_

_50_

_49_

Sakura jumped out of the shower, and ran into her closet, grabbing a blue tube top that showed off her curves, and white mini skirt, with a blue belt, and white flats.

She quickly changed, and put on makeup.

_28_

_27_

_26_

_25_

_24_

_23_

_22_

She finished her makeup, she had eyeliner on, baby blue eyeshadow, foundation, bronzer, and some pink lip gloss.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

"5" Tenten started counting aloud

"4" Ino joined.

"3" Hinata boomed. I guess the dobe has rubbed off on her..

"2" Temari shouted.

"1!" They all shouted together. They were about to bust the door down, when suddenly it opened, and Sakura walked out.

"Ready?" She asked, cheeky.

"The girls just nodded, and headed for Ino's car.

_--_

At the bar.

Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba all walked into the bar, to see the girls, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and surprisingly Sakura, all dancing.

"Soooo Sas-gay! Ready to admit to anything yet?" Naruto asked, nudging Sasuke. Sasuke just punched him in the head, and kept watching Sakura dance.

The song soon ended, and the girls came to see the boys.

Naruto, being the dobe he is, thought he saw Sasuke checking out some random guy. ( When he was really trying to hide the blush that said made occer)

_Flash Back!!_

_The song soon ended, and the girls came to see the boys._

_"Uchiha, why were you staring at me the whole time I danced?" Sakura glared suspiciously._

_"Hn. What are you talking about" Sasuke blushed and looked away. Where two guys just happened to walk by._

_End of Flash Back._

Naruto sat down, grabbed some melon liquor, and thought up a plan.

A little light bulb appeared above Naruto's head, and he ran off.

Sakura had gone back out to dance, and was now dancing with some random guy, really close. Sasuke inwardly fumed.

_'Dude... Why do I care?'_

**' Hmmm...Maybe because you, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, and starting to fall for one, Ms. Sakura Haruno! '**

Sasuke Inwardly snorted. _'Bitch please!'_Sasuke started, but was cut off by the DJ making an " Important Announcement "

"This song, goes out to Sasuke Uchiha." The DJ started to giggle. "Love all of his close friends."

"Oh shit.." Sasuke mumbled.

Then, to Sasuke's horror, The song started.

ROD  
Aah, an afternoon alone with  
My favorite book, "Broadway  
Musicals of the 1940s."  
No roommate to bother me.  
How could it get any better than this?

NICKY  
Oh,hi Rod!

ROD  
Hi Nicky.

NICKY  
Hey Rod, you'll never  
Guess what happened to  
Me on the subway this morning.  
This guy was smiling at me and talking to me

ROD  
That's very interesting.

NICKY  
He was being real friendly,  
And I think he was coming on to me.  
I think he might've thought I was gay!

ROD  
Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this?  
Why should I care?  
I don't care.  
What did you have for lunch today?

NICKY  
Oh, you don't have to get  
All defensive about it, Rod...

ROD  
I'm NOT getting defensive!  
What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?  
I'm trying to read.

NICKY  
Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Rod.  
I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

ROD  
I don't want to talk about it,  
Nicky! This conversation is over!!

NICKY  
Yeah, but...

ROD  
OVER!!

NICKY  
Well, okay, but just so you know —  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

ROD  
Nicky, please!  
I am trying to read...  
What?!

NICKY  
IF YOU WERE QUEER

ROD  
Ah, Nicky!

NICKY  
I'D STILL BE HERE,

ROD  
Nicky, I'm trying to read this book.

NICKY  
YEAR AFTER YEAR

ROD  
Nicky!

NICKY  
BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,

ROD  
Argh!

NICKY  
AND I KNOW THAT YOU

ROD  
What?

NICKY  
WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

ROD  
I would?

NICKY  
IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU.

ROD  
High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...

NICKY  
SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?

ROD  
Nicky, that's GROSS!

NICKY  
No it's not!  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

ROD  
I am not listening!

NICKY  
AND HERE I'D STAY,

ROD  
La la la la la!

NICKY  
BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY.

ROD  
Aaaah!

NICKY  
YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!

ROD  
BUT I'M NOT GAY!

NICKY  
If you were gay.

ROD  
Argh!

**"NARUTO!" **Sasuke screamed. **"I. SASUKE. UCHIHA. AM. ABSOLUTELY. POSITIVELY. NOT. HOMOSEXUAL!"**

"...Well... I never said you were... I said you. are. GAY!" Naruto started to run away, when a firm hand grasped his shoulder.

"I'll prove it" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Bring me a girl, and I'll prove it."

"Ohhkay! If you insist, and it can be ANY girl?!" Naruto questioned.

"YES! I DON'T CARE IF ITS A DAMN FAN GIRL!" Sasuke was quickly losing his temper...

"KAY!" Naruto ran off.

"Oh shit, what did I just do..." Susuke mumbled.

"OHKAY SASUKE! I AM BACK!" Naruto pushed the ' Random ' girl in front of him.

"Naruto... No" Sasuke said, in a faint whisper.

"Sasuke... Yes. You said it could be ANYONE! so, here she is." Naruto pointed out.

"Arrggg, FINE!" Sasuke said, looking down to Sakura, who looked extremely confused.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said as he leaned down to girl the pink haired beauty. Time had felt like it stoped moving, and this was some slow montion picture in a movie, for Sasuke.

Sasuke gripped Sakura shoulders..

Tic, Tic, Tic.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and leaned towards Sakura.

Tic, Tic, Tic.

Sakura rose her hand beside Sasuke's face.

Tic, Tic, Tic.

A loud slapping noise was heard threw out the club.

Tic, Tic, Tic.

Sasuke stumbled back words, clutching his cheek.

Tic, Tic, Tic.

Everyone just started at the two. And I mean EVERYONE. The music had stopped playing, the sluts had stopped dancing, and the bartender stopped serving. All eyes were on them.

Sasuke was shocked. He had no idea what to say. Sakura's eyes were flames.

"WHAT THE FUCK UCHIHA?!" Sakura screamed, and Sasuke winced.

"Sakura, I thought that's what you always wanted. Me to kiss you?" Sasuke said, now smirking.

Sakura raised her hand again, and slapped him once more.

"That might of been what I wanted years ago. But no longer. I don't love you anymore Sasuke. And I figured out, I never really did" Sakura contuined.

Sasuke smirked once more. "Don't lie to me Sakura." Sakura just growled.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU THINK YOU CAN SHOW UP AND TELL ME HOW I SHOULD LIVE MY LIFE?" Sakura was screaming once more. Tears threatening to fall.

"Sure Sasuke, maybe I do still have the tinyest feelings for you. But I was tought never to love again once my family died." Tears were falling, and Sakura pushed past Sasuke, who was once again speechless.

There was an awkward silence, and the whole club stared at Sasuke. Who was now scowling.

Finally, Naruto chuckled, his hand was scratching the back of his head. "My bad?" Naruto's ' Bad ' was confirmed with a punch to the head, and Sasuke rushed out to find Sakura.

After seven long hours of searching, he found her.

She was on top Tsunade's head.

Sasuke quickly climbed up. And sat down beside Sakura.

They just sat their, in each others comfort. Finally Sakura began crying once more, and Sasuke, to his comfort, pulled Sakura up into his lap. Sakura, being extremely tired from all the crying she's been doing, made no attempt to move.

Sakura stopped crying, and the two just sat there. Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "Sorry" she whispered.

"No, its my fault." Susuke said, while rubbing small circles on her back.

Sakura looked away, then Back up to him. She leaned up, cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him. He was surprised to say the least.

But none the less, he kissed back. Un-aware someone, or more like, someoneS had been watching them the whole time.

"I always knew you wern't gay Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, and the rest of the gang just nodded as replies.

**Awweeh! How cute! Well, here is my story! I am thinking about making a Sequel if you guys wanted... I am not sure what I could be called, I had troubles with the names of this one! And I hope you help me think of a name! Well, review and let me know! **

**Muaaahh!**


End file.
